Ramen Itu Numero Uno
by Gimiriniwi
Summary: Di pagi-pagi buta, Naruto yang kelaparan hanya mencari ramen. Karena menurutnya ramen itu numero uno. "Memang ya, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Usaha dulu, baru hepi. Ramen tuh numero uno!"./Warn.: HUMOR GARING. And MET MILAD NARUTO!


**Ramen Itu Numero Uno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: gaje, ga lebih. Humor garing, dll. GA RAME, CUMA BUAT NGERAYAIN ULTAH NARUTO. JADI JANGAN DIBACA.**

**Tema: RAMENNN**

_**Sesuai dgn kata2 diatas, saya membuat ini untuk merayakan ultah Naruto. Happy birthday, met milad, otanjoubi omedetou, and feliz cumpleanos Naruto! :D**_

_Nyante aja, Naruto ato Vans nggak nggigit kok. ;)_

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak makan ramen. Ya, makanan kesukaannya. Bukan, FAVORITNYA. Sejak Pein menyerang desa Konoha—bahkan menghancurkannya, ia sampai lupa dengan makanan yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba rasa ingin-makan-10-porsi-ramen muncul saat Naruto bangun tidur, di apartemennya. Ia bangkit mendadak pada pukul 3 dini hari. Sangat tak wajar. Naruto tak pernah bangun _sepagi_ ini. Apalagi bangun dengan mata melotot dan pipi berlumuran iler. Ditambah pelindung kepala Konoha-nya yang masih menempel dengan jidatnya, membuat Naruto makin terlihat tidak wajar.

Sebenarnya kemarin Naruto baru menyelesaikan misi, entah misi apa itu. Pokoknya yang menurut Naruto: bikin capek. Saking lelahnya ia setelah menjalankan misi tersebut, ia langsung tepar di atas ranjangnya tercinta, sampai lupa mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen, 'kantin' baginya untuk memesan ramen.

Naruto masih dalam posisi duduk. Matanya masih melotot. Ilernya juga masih mengalir. Memang jorok, tetapi ini karena satu sebab: ia lapar dan ingin makan ramen.

"Ramen …," Naruto bergumam dengan perasaan horor. Tangannya yang mencengkram ujung selimut gemetaran. Perutnya yang _sixpacks_ (ceilah, jijay deh) berbunyi seperti kentut. Berkali-kali ia menghisap kembali ilernya.

"Aku … lapar. Ingin ramen," Masih saja ia bergumam seperti orang gila hilang kelamin. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama selama 2 menit 15 detik 10 di bawah detik, ia langsung bangkit seraya melempar selimutnya ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Ia dengan cepat membuka lemari makanan dan memeriksa hingga ke sudutnya, sampai sarang laba-laba yang ada di dalamnya menempel ke batang hidungnya.

Naruto terbelalak. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tiada ramen." katanya dengan tenang. Kemudian mukanya berubah jadi_ troll face_.

"WTFH! Hare gene kagak ada ramen? Apa kata Bu Nia? Eh, apa kata dunia?" Naruto mencak-mencak gejeh sambil meremas-remas rambutnya yang dari sananya sudah kusut. Mukanya juga mengusut (?). Giginya gemertakan. Perutnya melolong. Kakinya gemetaran, tanda mau pipis.

"Mana mungkin … pasti ada di suatu tempat di kamar ini!" Tanpa rasa putus asa, Naruto memeriksa tempat-tempat di kamarnya dimana ada kemungkinan kalau si ramen itu ada. Kolong tempat tidur. Kulkas. Bawah lampu. Laci meja. Lemari pakaian. Kamar mandi. Kloset (kok bisa dia punya kloset). Kantong celana. Wastafel. Rak Piring. Dan tempat-tempat gejeh lainnya.

Raut mukanya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa dia putus asa.

"Ga bisa! Nggak bisa gini!" Naruto dengan cepat mengompol di kamar mandi, kemudian langsung mengambil pundi uangnya dan berlari keluar.

.

.

.

"Ramen! Dimana kau?" teriak Naruto seperti orang gila di pagi buta, sambil berlari-lari. Matanya membantu kepalanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan tempat (atau bahkan sesuatu) yang menjual ramen atau semacamnya.

_CKIIIITTZZ_. Mungkin alay. Tetapi efek suara saat Naruto mengerem langkahnya seperti itu.

Naruto melotot, dengan sangat mendramatisir, menoleh ke arah kanan. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan lebaynya. Tangannya gemetaran, hamper saja ia mengompol lagi. Pundi uangnya juga hampir jatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

Naruto bergumam pelan setelah melihat tempat kecil yang sering ia kunjungi, "Ichiraku … Ramen …,"

Biasanya, tanpa bergumam seperti itu, Naruto langsung ngibrit masuk ke tempat tersebut, tetapi kakinya memang jujur, tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Lagipula … tempatnya tutup. Tentu saja, karena sekarang masih pukul 3 dini hari.

"Ke …," Gigi Naruto gemertakan, "Kenapa … KENAPA ICHIRAKU RAMEN-NYA TUTUP?"

"Karena sekarang pukul 3 pagi, Aho …," Burung gagak pemeran figuran lewat sambil menggumamkan kalimat ajaib itu. Ajaib, karena membuat Naruto langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perutku?" Naruto berkata sendiri. Tetapi ternyata burung gagak ajaib itu mendengarnya, jadi ia mendekati Naruto.

"Makan saja uang di dalam dompetmu itu." kata si burung gagak. Naruto terbelalak lantaran melihat burung gagak dapat berbicara, jadi ia langsung membuat rasenshuriken dan melemparnya ke arah gagak yang keburu kabur itu.

"Cih! Siapa dia sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan jelmaan si Itachong lagi!" seru Naruto sambil mendecih. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Ichiraku Ramen yang gelap gulita itu.

"Hmm … aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini (jauh = cuma 20 m), dan tempatnya tutup," Naruto sok mikir. Ia mencubit dagunya. Kemudian lilin di samping kepalanya menyala dengan redup. _Mungkin kalau aku ketuk pintunya, Paman bakal membukakannya untukku!_

Naruto mengetuk pintu kedai ramen itu pelan, "Assalamu'alaikum! _Punten_! _Good night_! Apapun! Ada orang?"

Hening. Naruto mencoba sekali lagi.

"PERMISIIIIII! ADA ORANG NGGA—"

"Berisik! Diem lo!" Seseorang melempar sebelah sendal jepit dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto melemparnya balik. Dan dari jendela kamar orang misterius tadi, muncul anjing dan mengejar-ngejar Naruto.

"Ampyuunn! Masih pagi, tahu! Jangan bikin ribut!" Ia melempar beberapa shuriken kecil yang hampir mengenai anjing tersebut. Tapi karena merasa terancan, anjing buldog tadi langsung ngibrit kabur.

Merasa acara kejar-kejarannya dengan anjing selesai, Naruto kembali ke Ichiraku Ramen (yang masih tutup).

"Ayolah, masa' jam segini nggak buka?" gumam Naruto panik. Perutnya kembali mengaum. Naruto menelan ludah, lalu mengetuk lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Tetapi hasilnya sama; masih hening.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Ia berteriak frustasi, "SIALAN! MASA' ICHIRAKU RAMEN GA BUKA SEEEHH? Nggak mau ke tempat makan lain, lagi pengen makan ramen! Tapi malah nggak buka! Asdfghjkl!"

"Naruto?" Seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan itu berasal dari dalam Ichiraku Ramen.

Ingus Naruto yang tadi bercucuran dihisap kembali, sebagian melewati mulut. "Eh? Suara itu …,"

Orang yang tadi bersuara muncul sambil menyingkap kain bertuliskan "Ichiraku Ramen" yang terpasang di kusen atap (?) kedai. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang sudah agak memutih.

"Pa-Paman?" Naruto mangap-mangap minta makan.

"Naruto? Kenapa jam segini kau ada disini?" Pria yang Naruto panggil paman tadi mengangkat alis kebingungan.

"Itu … aku …," Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Mendadak rasa malu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, lantaran karena terus-terusan berteriak di pagi buta. Ia jadi tidak mau mengakui alasannya berada di sini.

Tetapi perutnya meruntuhkan niatnya. Perutnya 'menggonggong' lagi.

_SIIIINNG_. Suasana menjadi semakin hening.

"A … a-a-anu … itu, ng," Naruto jadi gelagapan sendiri. Ekspresinya makin kusut setelah melihat ekspresi pria di depannya mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia akan tertawa.

Dan itu memang terjadi—

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Jadi kamu kesini pada pagi-pagi buta untuk membeli ramen, ya? Kau lapar? Hahahaha!"

"Be-berisik! Aku memang lapar, dan di rumahku nggak ada persediaan makanan lagi, jadi aku—"

"HAHAHAHAH! Kocak banget lo Nar! Huohoho!"

Naruto jadi kesal ditertawai. Ia berbalik, hendak pulang. Tapi ditahan oleh si paman.

"Haha, maaf menertawakanmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan sekarang."

Naruto mengangkat alis lalu menoleh, "Eh? Tapi 'kan ini masih jam 3 dan masih tutup,"

"Tak apa, aku terharu melihat perjuanganmu ingin mendapatkan semangkuk ramen." Paman itu tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum—lebih tepatnya, menyengir—lalu berkata, "Bukan semangkuk, tapi sepuluh mangkuk!"

"Haha! Kalau begitu, buat Naruto sih kasih diskon aja ya!"

"EEEHH? Serius? Makasih banget yua Paman!"

"Siip!"

Paman penjaga Ichiraku Ramen itu kemudian membimbing Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kedainya, lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk ramen yang langsung diserbu oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghadap pembaca, "Memang ya, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Usaha dulu, baru hepi. Ramen tuh _numero uno_! Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin kelezatan ramen. Makanya aku cuma ngincer makanan ini."

… Curhat, Pak?

.

.

.

_Vans Watson PGPN_

**END**

.

.

.

… Apaan tuh kata2 Naruto yg terakhir? XD

Ini hanya kegajean seorang cewek yg kelopak matanya dah seberat otot si Tiny Tiger. Cuma buat ngerayain ultah Naruto! Jadi sori aja ea kalo humornya garing!

Ennn ... sori ye, publish-nya malem2 (ni juga dah nunggu ampe hari berganti), soalnya ntar siang bisi nggak diijinin Mama nyalain kompi huehehe *jadicurhat*.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalo abal, soalnya bikinnya ngedadak. (Dasar Naruto, lo kok lahir ga liat2 waktu seh?)

©2011 Vans Watson PGPN


End file.
